The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow
by Keeta4ever
Summary: This is my first story. The title pretty much shows that the stories about 100 violent deaths for President Snow. Rated T because it's The Hunger Games. I hope you read and review my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello world of FanFiction. This is Keeta4ever publishing my first is a weird and violent idea I came up with when I had a dream that I was in the Hunger Games and I killed President Snow. I started to think of all the ways he could my violent story.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Hunger Games or President Snow or any other characters mentioned**

The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow

Chapter 1: Lions

President Snow became extremely bored and decided to create a Capital Zoo. He called his scientists and asked them to recreate lions, polar bears, unicorns, zebras, wart hogs, dragons, penguins, and a bunch of other animals. He asked for them all to be put in his mansion so he can visit them often. After a week of waiting, and possibly executing people for going to slow, the animals all arrived. He was the most excited for the lions because he heard they could tear people to sheds.

As soon as they arrived President Snow goes to their pen. Then he sees one penguin has gotten out the pen, but he doesn't care cause he wants to see a person get teared apart by the lions. He was about to call for Seneca Crane when the penguin jumped into the back of his knees. The president stumbled forward and tripped over the fence to the lions' pen.

President Snow tumbled forward and bumped into a sleeping lion. He yelped in pain as a claw from a sleeping lion dug into his back, tickling his spine, and poking into his lungs. He scrambled up, but it hurt to move. As the other lions awoke he became weaker as he lost more and more blood. All the lions were awake and were now tearing his body to shreds. They bit his head, his legs, they bit and scratched his entire body. His clothes were shredded, and he now wished some one was here to put him out of his misery. His body ached from the loss of blood and all the gashes in his body. He now felt like Cato when the muttations were killing him. The muttations he created. Maybe Katniss would come and shoot him with an arrow.

Effie Trinket walked passed the zoo admiring the unicorns, when she heard the screaming of President Snow. She rushed over, and because of the new trend, she was carrying a pink and sparkly bow and arrow set. She heard him scream to put him out of his misery. Although she had only seen people use them in the games, she loaded the arrow into the bow and released the string. The arrow hit him directing in the head, and the screaming stopped. She saw the dead body of the president, and walked away with a smile that screamed happiness. Effie ran off to tell Katniss about her success with a bow and arrow.

**A/N So do you like it. Tell me anything you liked or disliked in the reviews. Also please suggested a topic or keyword. Thank you for reading my violent story.**

**Keet4ver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Before I give my long apology for taking so long to update, let me tell you that I'm sooooooooooo happy for all the reviews for both this and **_**I do. **_**Thank you so much for all the favorites and followers. Secondly, I do will no longer be a one-shot. Thirdly, this is a chapter, but there's a long authors note before it.**

**Ok here is the reason I took so long. One, I had such a busy week. First, I tore a tendon in my knee. This means that I will have more time to write. Second, my cousin tore the ligaments in her ankle. Third, I went to see Wicked on Broadway. I absolutely loved it. Those of you can see it, I highly suggest you do. Forth, I had sooooooooo much homework. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update I will try to update at least once a week if not more. **

**Please send me ideas for ways for President Snow to die. Also I put a poll up for my next story because I have a lot of time to write.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games if I did President Snow would've died more violently. I also don't own Tracker Jackers. I did come up with their awesome name. Read on to find out what it is. In don't own the quote from Alice in Wonderland. If you guess what it is sent in a topic and I'll use that for the next story. I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I also don't own My Little Pony or anything from Wicked.**

**Warning: President Snow is really awkward in this chapter. Be prepared for him to remind you of a girl. If you're not scared read on, but if you're obsessed with The Hunger Games as much as me, you'll be scared for life. Just Kidding about the scared for life thing, but he is super awkward. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Enjoy. And sorry for the long author's note.**

Chapter 2: Tracker Jacker

"President Snow. Welcome, let me tell you about our new mutation. These are genetically engineered wasps. We call the _Terribly Real Ammo Created Killing Everything Radical Justice Advanced Called Kill Every Rodent_, Tracker Jacker for short,"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Off with your headsunless you show me something I like about these stupid _Terribly Real Ammo Created Killing Everything Radical Justice Advanced Called Kill Every Rodent_," President Snow screamed like a girl.

"They can easily kill people, and give them a long tortures death," One scientist said quickly before they were all beheaded.

"Oh, Killing people and torture are two things I love more than My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. Did I just say that out loud?" President Snow blushed and looked stupidly at the sciencetist.

"No, of course you didn't, sir. Would you like a demenstration of them," the President nodded.

"Oh Clarabelle Mary Sue Jennifer Snow Galopagous," President Snow called his grand-daughter.

"What!" screamed to 15-year-old girl, "I'm in the middle of studying with Anna Carrie Johanna Lily Sand Frostbite. What do you possibly need from me,"

"Come down here this minute or you'll be sent into the arena, and I will personally kill you with fireballs, snow, muttations, and My Little Ponies," president Snow was _very _nice to his family. The rumors of him killing his mother, father, sister, wife, and son, were only rumors. He didn't kill them he had them all die in an "accident" that was definitely not planned. He couldn't predict that making the car lose control would cause it to crash into a tower of gasoline, and then someone would be there and throw a torch at the gasoline.

"Fine. But FYI I still hate you. I'm coming down because I want to not because you told me to," Clarabelle yelled as she reached he bottom step.

"Hold out your arm dear and tell me how this feels," Toggs a sciencetist says to her.

Clarabelle hold out her arm, as Toggs takes a T.R.A.C.K.E.R. J.A.C.K.E.R. from a container, he is wearing protective gear and holding the bug with tongs. The container held about 1,000,000 of the wasps. That many can easily kill anyone. Toggs takes the insect and place the stinger directly on her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clarabelle screamed at the top of her lungs. She lunges forward and punches Toggs unconious. Then She grabs the container and runs to her grandfather.

"This is for killing everyone I loved!" the surprisingly violent teenager screamed as she poured the container of T.R.A.C.K.E.R. J.A.C.K.E.R. right on top of him. Then she ran upstairs. All the scincetists ran upstairs as well.

President Snow screamed like a banshee as all 1,000,000 million wasps stung him. He began to see things that weren't real. He saw himself being killed over and over again. Then he saw the worst possible thing. The Hunger Games. With My Little Ponies in them. In the end all the ponies died. It was awful. President Snow wished he could die. Then Anna Carrie comes down stairs, and then slowly drifted to a place where no one else was. Anna screamed at the sight of her lifeless president. Then, she jumped for joy. Anna Carrie ran upstairs to tell Clarabelle that her grandfather was dead. Anna Carrie finds Clarabelle singing Popular, a song from a musical before the Dark Days. Anna Carrie tells Clarabelle the good news, ad they both squeal and jump for joy.

"You have to go make a speech to everyone," Anna Carrie tells

Clarabelle goes outside to make speech to the people of the Panem, "Hello people of Panem. After the tragic passing of my grandfather," Clarabelle starts cracking up, she looks to Anna Carrie on the side if the stage and says, "I can't even say that without cracking up. What can I say, no one mourns the wicked. From here on out, Panem will now be called Oz, and the capital is to be called Emreld City. Good Day citizens if Oz,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hungerkeyblade- Hello this is not Keeta4ver**

**Keeta- Don't worry my account was not hijacked, I don't hate Katniss**

**Hungerkeyblade- Keeta was to lazy to write this chapter, so I wrote it for her. I'm her BFF HungerKeybladeTWEWYpegasiste r. Now can you let people read my amazing chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Keeta does not own The Hunger Games or may little pony.**

Chapter 3- Death by Ponies

Okay, so President Snow randomly decided to add ponies into the Hunger Games to make it more emotional. Everyone was very upset about the pony deaths, and anyone that tried to rebel against it were instantly killed.

The ponies weren't that happy about it either, because they were forced into these games that involved killing, when all they wanted to do was learn about friendship. So, when Twilight Sparkle decided to rebel, all of the other ponies disagreed.

"Twilight, you gotta be kidding," Applejack screamed as Twilight stormed out the door and into President Snow's office. "They're gonna get you down there!"

"C'mon Twilight, come back." Rainbow Dash begged, clinging onto Twilight's hoof. Twilight instantly shook Rainbow off.

"Twilight," Fluttershy reasoned softly from the small cozy house's corner. "Listen to Applejack, let's go bac-"

"No!" Twilight snapped, making everyone stumble back. "I am not, I repeat, not going back here and watch everypony die!"

Fluttershy whimpered from the back corner, Applejack fumbled with her hooves, and Rainbow just stayed there, same courageous face as before Twilight snapped.

"Well," Rarity called from the left side, "if you are taking down a deadly villain, you had better do it in style. So, I'm going too."

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie called out from behind Rarity. "I mean, come on! The best weapon you can have is a party cannon!"

"And friendship!" Applejack added, stepping into the group. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stepped in with the others.

"Okay, girls! Let's finish this once and for all!" Twilight agreed. The entire Mane Six charged through the door and the streets of Panem, through the Capitol, and into President Snow's office. As the office door burst open, the president was in hysterics.

"More rebellions?" President Snow chuckled.

"Alright girls, let's show him what Equestria Girls are made of!" Twilight announced as the six charged towards President Snow. Soon, the Elements of Harmony appeared and a blast of pure cuteness surged the shocked president.

Soon after, President Snow awoke in a dark world. He pieced together where he was and realized...

He was banished to the moon.

"No air. Dying!" screamed the president. Those were his last words. The president fainted, and was never heard from on Earth. The moon aliens were very upset that something had come to the , the angry moon aliens huddled and decided to eat his brains.

A/N: Ha ha ha! Thanks for reading guys! If you want to check out my stories, go ahead! I will write about Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony, The World Ends With You, and (of course) the Hunger Games! And a lot more. So bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello fanfiction! I'm sooooooooooooooooo extremely mega sorry for not updating in like forever. Please pretty please with Peeta's cakes on top will you all forgive me. Before I give you a long list of down internet, broken lap tops, and major Christmas shopping, I Have a very important thing to say. I'm really not enjoying this story as much as I should, but I will continue writing it unless anyone wants it. Please PM me if you're interested in taking over this story. Now here is the chapter. Since I just finished all three books in the Origami Yoda Series (you should all totally read them, they're hilarious) and I'm in a Star Wars-y mood, I figured what the heck lets make a Star Wars chapter. Tell me if you like it in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own THG (don't rub it in)**

**Chapter 4- Star Wars**

President Snow just arrived in the dump people call District 12. The president looks around, and purses his lips disgustedly at the filth of everything in this repulsive place. He notices children sitting in the dirt, and laughs at them evilly. "I hope you disgusting little things go into _my_ Hunger Games! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

The president approaches Katniss' house and knocks on the door. Mrs. Everdeen opens the door, and her face goes pale.

"Hel… Hello… Pres…ident…Mrs… Mr. President," She stutters and he smiles at her panic. Where the heck is that stupid girl that caused the me so many problems the past few weeks?

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen, is Katniss here?" Snow ask politely, trying not to worry her before she is in an 'accident'.

"No, I'm sorry. She's out hunting… I… I mean she's out with Peeta," doesn't surprise me that she hunts, Katniss has the best aim with a bow and arrow I've ever seen in my games.

~TWO HOUR TIME SKIP~

"Katniss, you have a visiter," her mother says, as she walks in the door. "He's in the living room, and I suggest you see him now."

"All right I'm going, just let me put my game bag down," Katniss goes into her room, and makes herself look presentable before going into the living room.

"Okay, who's the idiot that needs me to talk to me that's so important? Oh, hey President Snow. Did I ever tell you that I am lovin' the all white look," Katniss smiles as innocently as possible before sitting down in a chair across from the president.

"Katniss I need to talk to you about something important…" I start.

"I didn't mean to cause an uprising in the districts, please don't punish Peeta I love, don't punish my family either, the berries weren't supposed to cause a rebellion. Please don't hurt me," Katniss is hugging her knees to her chest, crying.

I hear the door open, and Peeta walks in. He doesn't even notice the president, he just goes over to Katniss. Katniss jumps on Peeta and goes into hysterics.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's alright, whatever it is, we'll get through it. Please stop crying," Peeta kisses her head and holds her tight to his chest. He sits back on the chair, and finally notices President Snow.

"Oh, hello Mr. President, how can we help you," Peeta asks trying to hide how nervous he was about the fact that the president was in the house of the love of his life while she was hysterically crying.

"Well, you see Peeta, I really needed to talk to Katniss alone right now, so can you, you know, leave," Peeta looks shocked, and Katniss looks terrified.

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell Peeta, "Katniss states, gaining her voice back since her breakdown.

"Okay, if you say so. Katniss I am your Father," the president laughs at their expressions. Peeta looks like he just saw a ghost, and Katniss starts crying even harder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Katniss cries, hugging Peeta tighter.

"Well, if this is your father I guess this is the best time to ask. Mr. President, can I have permission to marry your daugh… daugh… Katniss?"

"No,"

"What the heck?" Peeta yells, as he punches Snow in the face. President Snow's nose starts gushing blood. Peeta continues punching and kicking him, until he lay motionless on the ground.

"Peeta, are you alright? You just killed my 'dad', I'm kind of scared." Katniss whimpers.

"I've never felt better in my life." Peeta smiles at Katniss. "Now that that's over, I have a question to ask you. Katniss _Everdeen_ will you marry me?"

Katniss starts crying even more, but these were tears of joy. "Yes. Yes Peeta, I'll marry you."

**I know Katniss was a little OOC, but tell me what you thought, and review if you got the star wars reference.**

**Keeta4ever out**


End file.
